Pleasure
by JaneyDoe211
Summary: Harm and Mac discover the pleaure they've always wanted.   Characters and JAG are property of Bellisarious.


Mac breathed heavily as she and Harm came to a stop at the end of the jogging trail. They were both out of breath after their five mile run. "Tired old man?" Mac teased as she saw the sweat dripping off Harm's face. "Hey," he replied with a grin, "not…..old…" he said in between deep breaths. Mac grinned back at him and sat on the grass. As they stretched their warmed muscles, Mac glanced over at Harm. He was bent at the waist, arms to the side of his body, touching his left shoe. Her eyes followed his broad shoulders, down his muscular arms, and over his strong legs. 'Definitely not old,' she thought to herself. He had just recently turned forty and Mac found it incredibly sexy. He had the cocky swagger of a naval aviator, and the maturity of an accomplished lawyer; an irresistible combination. Mac looked away quickly to avoid getting caught staring so unabashedly at her partner.

Mac continued her stretches and stood up to get some water and towel off her face. As she turned away from Harm he glanced up and followed her long legs, the delicate curve of her hips and all the way up to her other assets. 'God, she's beautiful,' Harm thought to himself. He had been toying with the idea of asking her out for the last month, but couldn't muster up the courage to do it. He was never much of a gambler and there was too much at stake. Would he ruin everything, or gain everything he had ever wanted for the last 9 years?

Mac turned just in time to see a puzzling expression on Harm's face. "What's up, sailor? You look like you're trying to do math in your head," Mac teased. "Mac….I…..I want to have dinner with you." Harm stammered, disgusted with himself. 'Smooth, Harm.' Mac cocked her head to the side, amused. "Sure. What do you feel like getting? Chinese, Mexican –""No, Mac," he cut her off, "I want to take you out to dinner." Mac's dark eyes turned softer as she realized what he meant. "You mean, as in a date?" Harm's blue eyes sparkled as he regained some of his flyboy confidence, finally. "Yes, Mac," he said, "a date." Mac felt her cheeks flush as she tried to comprehend what had just transpired. "Okay," she replied shyly, "when?" Harm smiled at her and took one of her hands in his. "Tonight," he stated, matter-of-factly. "I'll pick you up at 19:30."

As she walked into her apartment, Mac's mind was reeling; all the Marine instincts in the world wouldn't help her, now. 'What am I going to wear? He's seen me in everything I own,' she panicked in her head. 'Ugh, when did I become such a girl?' Probably the same day she met a certain devastatingly handsome lawyer, the only man to ever take her breath away with a smile. "Get it together, Marine. To the mall," she said to no one in particular.

Eight hours later, Mac was in her bathroom, soaking in a tub of amber-scented bubbles. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the steam and heat of the water. She had found a dress and shoes, and beautiful black lace underwear, after spending more continuous hours in a mall than she ever thought one person could stand. Her internal clock told her she had less than an hour and a half before Harm arrived. She sighed, and lifted herself out of the tub, skin soft and smooth. She put on her bra and panties. She smiled nervously at herself. She wasn't sure why she had purchased them, but they made her feel sexy, and bold. Black underwear was meant to be seen. She stood in front of her mirror and applied her makeup; bold, dark eyes, and natural elsewhere. However, at the last minute in a daring move, she removed her bra and slipped into her dress. She styled her short hair into an organized, feisty mess, satisfied that it looked as though she just fell out of bed. Her dress was a black, halter style cotton gown, dipping low in front to show enough cleavage to be enticing, but beautiful, and a low back; sure to allow skin-on-skin contact when Harm ushered her into a room, as he usually did. It fell to her knees and swirled, delicately. She put on her heels, chosen to more equally match Harm's 6 foot four inch athletic frame, and gave herself a once-over. Satisfied with the effect, she sat in her living room and waited for Harm.

At 19:25 Mac's doorbell rang. She opened the door and sighed mentally. Harm was in a black suit and crisp white shirt, unbuttoned casually at the collar, with no tie. He had one hand in his pocket and the other holding a single red rose. He looked amazing, dangerous almost. His eyes travelled Mac's body from head to toe, an appreciative casual smile on his face. "Wow," he breathed. "_That's _a dress," he said softly. "You look gorgeous, Mac." "Thanks, you look pretty amazing, yourself," she replied, blushing. He handed her the rose, stepped into her personal space seductively, and with one finger under her chin, placed the softest kiss on her lips. Mac's senses whirled as she took in his masculine scent and the feel of his soft lips on hers. The kiss was innocent and sexy all at once and even though it lasted a half a second, she felt her knees go slightly weak. She placed a hand on his forearm and smiled up at him. "Just let me put this in water and we'll go," she said, gesturing to the rose. Harm ushered her gently out the door, his hand on her lower back (just as she suspected). Her breath caught in her chest at the feel of his hand on her skin. He was clearly enjoying it as well, as his hand slid even lower, his thumb gently caressing her hip bone. They walked to his car and he opened the door for her, smiling into her eyes as she climbed in his SUV.

They chatted comfortably in the car on the way to the restaurant. When they arrived, Harm ushered Mac inside. Their table was waiting for them; a romantic booth towards the back of the restaurant with a 360 degree fireplace glowing in the center. Harm took her hand and led her to her side of the booth, his hand trailing up her arm lightly as she sat down. She looked up at him as he smiled and took his seat opposite her.

They ordered their food, and sipped sparkling cider while they talked. Finally, Mac asked the question she had been wondering since that morning, "Harm, what made you decide to do this?" Harm took a deep breath, set his glass down, and took her hand. "Mac, I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you for so long, and I finally got tired of chickening out. I want to see where this takes us, because I just know be everything we ever hoped for." Mac smiled at him as he looked deep into her eyes. He looked incredibly handsome in the glow of the fire and she was at a loss for words. "Well, that works for me," she replied, softly. "I want this, too." Harm smiled his signature flyboy smile as their dinner arrived. Their evening passed pleasantly. They talked, teased, and flirted with each other. By the end of the meal, Mac found that Harm had been staring at her lips over and over. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she realized he wanted to kiss her. She was nearly giddy with anticipation for the moment at her door, where she was sure he would act on his desires.

Harm paid their bill and lead Mac out to the car. He unlocked the car, and as she reached for her door handle, she felt Harm's warm hands on her, turning her slowly, sliding from her hips, across her stomach. His eyes were dark and serious as he slid one hand up her arm to her neck. He leaned in to her, pressing her gently against the side of the truck, and brought his lips to hers in a slow, sensual kiss. He used his lips to nuzzle hers open and gently caressed her tongue with his. Mac felt an incredible sensation spread from her stomach straight to her center at Harm's bold and seductive move. She gasped slightly as he returned his lips to hers not once but twice more as his right hand slid along her back to palm her hip close to his. His fingers played with the hair at the back of her neck. Suddenly their moment was broken by a whistle somewhere across the street. Harm gently released her lips, chuckling slightly, as Mac blushed furiously. "Sorry. I've been staring at your beautiful lips all night just waiting for this," he said, his voice husky. Mac thought she would pass out at the sound of his voice and his breath on her neck. He brought his lips to hers once more before helping her into the car.

As they drove home, Mac took Harm's hand in hers and traced it with her thumb, over and over. He glanced over at her and nearly drove off the road at the look in her eyes. Harm didn't remember how they got to Mac's apartment, but somehow they made it to her door and into the living room. As soon as the door shut, Harm had Mac in his arms, kissing her like he meant it. Mac moaned as his lips traveled to her neck and shoulders, dipping to her chest and gently kissing the tops of her breasts inside her dress. He reached around her waist and placed his hands on her butt, lifting her up against the door. He used one strong arm to hold her, and let the other hand slide under the hem of her dress to caress her butt, hip, and thigh. Mac gasped as his hands worked magic on her body. Years of pent-up sexual tension rushed out of her at once and she ran her fingers through his hair, bringing his talented lips back to hers, again.

"Oh, God, Harm," Mac gasped in between kisses as she felt herself become moist in response to his touches. Harm smiled against her lips, and turned around, heading to her bedroom. He closed the door behind them with his foot, and placed Mac on her bed. He slowly took off his jacket as he watched her remove her shoes and lay down in front of him. Harm took his place on top of her and began kissing her so passionately she thought she would pass out. She whimpered and moaned with each kiss as his hands boldly ran over her body. He reached his hand behind her neck to untie her dress, leaving it at her neck, and letting his hand travel over her breast. "Mmmm," Mac moaned into his mouth as his hand passed over her, his thumb gently swirling around her nipple through the soft cotton, his palm ever so gently giving her a squeeze; just enough to let her know it was on purpose. Mac gasped for breath as he rolled her on top of him and proceeded to continue kissing her senseless; sometimes breaking contact of their lips just to let his tongue tangle with hers sensually before robbing her of her sanity yet again. Mac let her knees settle on the bed on either side of his hips. She felt him raise the hem of her dress up to her waist. His large hands settled over her hip and his thumb played under the seam of her panties, stroking her hip bone and the apex of her hip and thigh, all the while pulling her down to where he needed her most. Mac propped herself up on her hands and felt the front of her dress slide off her neck, revealing her full breasts. She instantly felt even more aroused at the subtle way she was becoming undressed. Harm brought his mouth to her left breast and began to kiss the area around her nipple, using his tongue to moisten her skin. He repeated the same thing on her right breast, just barely grazing the edge of her nipple, but purposely avoiding it. Harm felt her core tighten and moisten even more as he drove her crazy. Her nipples were hard and begging for his mouth. Finally he took one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around as he pressed hot kisses into her. Over and over he kissed and sucked at her, occasionally alternating to the other side as she grinded her center over his arousal. "Mmm, oohhh, God, Harm, yes, yes, uhhhh," she whimpered breathlessly. Finally, he placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing and caressing, bringing them against each other and he alternated quickly, back and forth, giving each nipple hot, wet kisses. Mac screamed out in ecstasy at the rapid alternation, as if he were stimulating both nipples at the same time. She felt herself release and shudder as he slowed down and took her breasts into his palms, kneading and caressing while he kissed her through her pleasure, sensually. "Oh, God, Harm!" she screamed into his mouth. Harm groaned breathlessly at the sounds Mac was making. He was so turned on he could hardly stand it anymore. He reached down, removed Mac's panties, and lifted the dress over her head, bringing his hands down her arms, still raised above her head, and once again to her breasts as he kissed her passionately. Mac rapidly undid the buttons of Harm's shirt and stripped him of it, along with his t-shirt. She lifted off his lap long enough for him to take his pants off and just as quickly came back down on top of him. They were both upright on her bed, Mac straddling him, and his hands on her hips, guiding her onto his erection. They moaned simultaneously as he entered her for the first time. Mac started slowly, rotating her hips seductively as Harm kissed her and worshiped her breasts. She broke from his lips with a breathless moan and leaned her hands back on his outstretched legs. She continued to pump herself up and down, around in circles on him as he ran his hands down her sides, his thumbs grazing over her nipples. As she rode him harder and harder, she couldn't help the incoherent string of words from spilling out of her mouth, "Oh, God, yes, yes…..mmmm, ohhhhh." Harm once again brought her cleavage together towards his mouth and began sucking and kissing her nipples over and over again. Finally, Mac broke and cried out, "Ahhhh, yes!" Harm let her breasts fall from his hands and sway at her chest, while he kissed her over and over. He groaned into her mouth as he came, "Oh, God, Mac." They slowed their movements briefly and suddenly Harm turned them over, entering her from above. He placed her hands above her head and held them with one while he caressed her stomach and down to her center, stimulating her from the outside. Mac's pleasure rose quickly again, and she came a second, and then a third time as Harm played with her.

Finally, they lay down beside each other, utterly spent, satisfied, and exhausted. Their bodies glistening with sweat. Harm leaned over and placed a slow, lazy kiss on her lips. He looked deep into her eyes, "That was incredible. I love you, Mac," he said softly. Mac looked at him with tears in her eyes, happier than she ever thought she would be, "I love you, too."


End file.
